


Sympathetic Heartbreak

by Toad_Town



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently this is the middle of pharmercy appreciation week?, Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'll probably contribute something, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, and I guess I ruined it, lmao oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: D.Va feels like her world is ending. Mercy's there to help her through it.





	

“There must’ve been a thousand bastion units there,” D.Va exaggerates. “But I’d already mastered the Defense Matrix, and I stood there and stared them down, blocking anything they could throw at us. I almost broke my fingers, but the backup was right behind us and—”

“Song, there’s a call for you,” Winston says, leaning into the cafeteria.

“I’ll be right back,” she says. “Touch my mashed potatoes and I’ll wreck you.”

“I remember when I was her age,” Reinhardt smiles. “The only thing better than the field of battle is bragging about it to your friends.”

“Wilhelm, when you were her age you were jacking off in your college dorm,” Torb reminds him.

Fifteen minutes later, D.Va still isn’t back. “Dinner’s almost over, I’m eating her potatoes,” Genji says, pulling her plate towards him.

“I’m gonna hit the gym,” Lúcio says, strapping his skates back on and rolling out. Pharah offers to race him.

 

A couple hours later, everyone’s gathered in the common room. “Do you guys know where Hana went?” Tracer asks. “I didn’t see her come back after dinner.”

“Yeah, I didn’t see her,” Lúcio says. “Which is weird, she’s always on the treadmill for at least an hour after dinner.”

“I’ll check the game room,” McCree offers.

“I’ll ask Winston,” Mei says, jogging downstairs.

They return at the same time. “Not there,” McCree reports. “But I bet if I beat one of her high scores she’ll show up,” he grins.

“Winston says he didn’t see where she went. Apparently she sprinted off.”

“I’ll see if she’s in her room,” Mercy says. They know how unlikely it is. She’s never in her room unless she’s asleep, and even then she’s usually somewhere else.

 

She raps on the door. “Hana? Are you in there?” She hears a muffled noise from the other side, and opens the door.

She doesn’t see her at first, she’s curled up under the blankets. She’s sobbing and gasping for breath. The only sign that the girl’s even in there is the twitching of the blanket. She looks like her whole world is ending.

She closes the door behind her. “Hana?”

The Korean girl tries desperately to suck in breath between wracking sobs. She sounds like her very soul is breaking. Angela sits on the bed next to her. “Hana, what’s wrong?”

She tries to fill her lungs with enough air to make a response, but when she tries to respond she bursts into tears again. Mercy gently guides her into a sitting position. They wrap their arms around each other and she buries her head in the crook of her neck. Now that the sweeping presence she carries with her is gone, Angela notices how small she really is.

“I didn’t… I couldn’t…” she manages, and Angela just hugs her tighter.

“What happened, dear? What’s wrong?”

She lets out a string of soft, high pitched moans, unwilling to say what’s wrong. Angela’s heart hurts for her. She gently drags her fingers up and down her back. She hears her sobbing and sniffling in her ear, and her team mom reflexes kick into gear. She stands up and heads for the door.

“Don’t leave!”

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be back in just a moment.” The teenager curls into a tight fetal position and tries to breathe. Her lungs are ice. She shudders in pain.

Mercy comes back in less than five minutes with a heavier blanket, a mug of hot chocolate, and a stuffed pikachu. She hands the Pokemon to Hana, who hugs it to her chest, sets the drink down on the nightstand, and wraps her in the blanket. She repositions them so her head is in her lap, and gently strokes her hair. Tears run down her blotchy face and onto her legs.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

“He’s dead!!” she wails, then bursts into another round of wet sobs and gasps.

Angela immediately realizes who she’s talking about: her boyfriend back home. They’d met when they were young teenagers, and fallen in love around the same time as “D.Va” became a cultural icon. They stayed together through her tenure in MEKA and when she’d been drafted into Overwatch. She hadn’t met him, but her heart falls when she hears Hana’s cry.

“Mein Gott,” she whispers. “Hana, I’m so sorry.” She’d felt her share of grief, and knows how deeply it cuts. She feels Hana shiver and shudder against her. Her hand grips the sheet, almost clawing at it, twisting it, her pink nails seemingly trying to tear holes into it.

“We didn’t… we never… I… we were going…” each time she tries to start a sentence her body tremors and she sputters out another sob.

“Shh…” she says calmly. “You don’t need to talk. Drink the chocolate.”

She helps her into a sitting position. Her neck droops, her bangs hiding her eyes. Tears drip down her cheek and nose, and she tries to find the mug. She raises it to her lips, hands shaking to the point of almost spilling it. She takes a sip of the soothing drink, savoring the sweetness, the warmth spreading from her throat to her stomach, then through her arms and legs to her hands and feet. She sets it back down as another sob hits her, the cold returning.

She rests her head on her shoulder. “I feel like I’m dying,” she says, her voice soft and broken.

“A small part of you is. But you will heal.”

She closes her eyes, her tears wetting Angela’s shoulder. For a minute, she thinks she went to sleep, but then she speaks again.

“I wish it was me.”

“No you don’t,” she says.

“It should have been me,” she says, full on crying again. “He was the nicest guy ever! He could’ve done anything! But… but…”

Angela embraces her. She buries her head into her chest and almost convulses in her arms. The doctor patiently waits for her to calm down, and in a few minutes she calms from body-wracking cries to wet, shaky breaths.

“You should sleep. Finish your hot chocolate.”

She sits back up and finishes the drink, the warmth again spreading through her body. She manages to not choke, then curls back up on the bed. Her nose is red and swollen from rubbing it too much, and her eyes sting.

“Would you like me to stay with you?” Angela asks. Hana nods desperately.

She drapes her arm over her, and she snuggles into her. She drapes the comforter over them. She tries to soothe her rattling breaths and feels her heart beating in her abdomen, strong and steady. It’s hard to believe it’s breaking.

Hana slowly goes to sleep, sniffling and sobbing and waking up almost wailing, but eventually finally drifts off. Angela then allows herself to close her eyes and fall into slumber.

 

The next morning, everything’s okay. The sun shines through the windows, and birds sing on trees blossoming pink. Today she’s gonna train for a while, maybe wreck some—

Everything’s okay until it isn’t. The gray dawn glares at her through the windows, the birds mocking her pain as pink leaves fall from the trees and drift off into the empty world. Today she just wants to curl up under the covers and try to forget.

Mercy feels her wake up and knows she must be feeling the icy pain and hollow pit in her stomach and the full emptiness consuming her. “I will get you through this,” she vows.


End file.
